


starburst

by astrovagant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this nearly 5 yrs ago, Placed sometime before everything Goes Wrong, Steven just goes by Steven here :3, Trans Girl Steven Universe, Trans Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovagant/pseuds/astrovagant
Summary: Garnet takes Steven dress shopping.
Kudos: 17





	starburst

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of transphobia but this is a feel good fic.

She’s sitting in front of a dressing room door. The sound of swishing fabric can be heard alongside tuneless humming, but it’s all music to her ears.

They’ve been walking around the mall for hours. She isn’t sure why Steven asked her to come when her father is more than capable of helping her pick out clothes. Clothes don’t matter much to gems, really. They form them like a human grows skin. Future vision gives a certain measure of insight, but Garnet has never been omniscient. She still wonders, even as her mind sifts through possibilities.

She already knows what Steven’s going to pick, but she can’t figure out why Steven asked her to come.

What’s the use in seeing the future when you can’t use it for what matters?

“Garnet! Garnet look!” Steven shrieks through the door. She moves like lightning, stepping away just before it slams open. The people standing outside of the other dressing rooms shoot her odd looks, but she ignores them. They’re just faces. She’ll never see them again.

But Steven.

Steven is beautiful.

It’s a sundress, all white eyelet lace with moss green accents that make her look like she belongs in a forest rather than a sterile, fluorescent department store.

She looks like Rose.

And, suddenly, Garnet understands exactly why Steven brought her along. Steven’s eyes are wide and hopeful. The green of the dress somehow makes the brown of her eyes pop out, a deep mahogany intermingled with tiny flecks of gold. She shifts nervously under Garnet’s gaze, and suddenly she realizes how long she’s been staring.

“I thought that the green would be nice, because it’s just like the earth. It reminds me of that moss we found on Mom’s hill!” she rambles, looking unsure of herself.

Garnet’s core clenches at Steven’s discomfort. Humans don’t take well to gender nonconformity. Already, she can see people from this big city sending Steven scathing looks in the street in her mind’s eye.

She takes a few steps forward, crouching down to Steven’s height.

“It’s perfect.” she says.

The smile on Steven’s face is brighter than any star she’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I found this on one of my old blogs from like five years ago and I'm on a writing kick so I decided to edit it a bit and post it! Hope you enjoyed! My Steven isn't always trans but she is always gender nonconforming and I love her for that. <3
> 
> Much love,  
> Aster


End file.
